A semiconductor device, such as a transistor, comprises a source region and a drain region. The semiconductor device comprises a channel between the source region and the drain region. A gate region of the semiconductor device is configured to modify the channel when a voltage is applied to the gate region, such that current flows between the source region and drain region such as from the source region to the drain region. A breakdown voltage of the semiconductor device corresponds to a voltage at which the semiconductor will fail. When the semiconductor device is switched on/off, a gate charge, such as a gated edge electric field, can result which can lead to decreased performance of the semiconductor device.